Quatre lettres
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Moira, M-O-I-R-A : cinq lettres. Il n'y en a que quatre sur le poignet de Charles, là où est inscrit le prénom de son âme-sœur. Dommage qu'ils soient mariés... [Participation au Challenge Mai 2017 du Collectif Noname]


**Bonjour !**

 **Il n'est pas encore minuit, je suis donc dans les temps pour publier _ma participation au Challenge de Mai du Collectif Noname_ !**

 **Ce mois-ci, le thème était UA Soulmates, proposé par Louisana NoGo. Et elle demandait de répondre à la question suivante :** ** _"Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme-sœur, ou dans le monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même ? Expliquez votre choix."_**

 **Question complexe s'il en est... Mais je crois que je préfère vivre dans notre monde à nous. Bien que l'idée d'une âme-sœur semble assez délicieuse, je trouve que ça fait perdre de l'intérêt à la recherche de l'amour. Si c'est tout tracé, pourquoi se fatiguer ? Non, vraiment, je préfère avoir le choix, chercher par moi-même, et découvrir réellement une personne pour elle et pas juste parce que le Destin me l'a désignée. D'ailleurs, on a parfaitement le droit de ne trouver personne, voire de ne _chercher_ personne. Tout le monde est différent, personne n'a les mêmes attentes dans la vie. Faites vos propres choix ! Rien n'est écrit, profitez-en :)  
**

 **J'ai bien répondu, Lou ? ;)**

 **Cela étant dit, les UA Soulmates sont quand même bien sympathique à lire et à écrire, et c'est bien pour ça que je vous propose ma version de la chose aujourd'hui.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

« … jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

Charles pinça imperceptiblement les lèvres, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme face à lui. Elle contrôlait mieux l'expression de ses traits, mais il sentait qu'elle était tout aussi dubitative que lui. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment rassurant, à vrai dire, mais les yeux de ses parents lui brûlaient la nuque, alors il répondit, le ton mesuré.

« Oui. »

Il ne _détestait_ pas Moira. Passer sa vie avec elle ne le rebutait pas exactement – sauf certains détails techniques auxquels il ne préférait pas penser tout de suite. Durant les quelques semaines pendant lesquelles ils avaient pu apprendre à se connaître, déjà promis l'un à l'autre, Charles l'avait trouvée sympathique. Gentille, un peu timide, mais avec plus d'esprit qu'on ne pouvait le penser de prime abord. Une compagne idéale, si l'on excluait les détails techniques susdits.

Et après tout, elle n'y était pour rien – elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle non plus. Elle aussi devait avoir le poignet qui la démangeait, la sensation désagréable de se trahir elle-même. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle était une MacTaggert – plus pour longtemps – et lui était un Xavier.

Et dans la famille Xavier, on n'épousait pas par amour. Les âmes-sœurs, c'était bon pour la plèbe. Allons bon, ce n'était pas ça qui faisait fructifier les fortunes... Dans la famille Xavier, comme chez la plupart des nobles, on bandait soigneusement son poignet droit pour masquer l'inscription brûlante qui labourait la chair et consumait le cœur. Dans la famille Xavier, on enrobait ses émotions de pierre et de glace, et on avait honte du fabuleux don qui permettait à tous de trouver la compagne ou le compagnon d'une vie.

C'était ainsi que Charles s'était retrouvé uni à Moira par les liens sacrés du mariage, et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il venait de déposer un baiser maladroit, vaguement humide, sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent de l'église sous une pluie de riz – qui avait inventé cette tradition ? Ça faisait mal, nom d'un chien – et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait. La journée promettait d'être longue, mais à vrai dire, Charles redoutait la venue de la nuit.

La réception fut interminable et ennuyeuse, comme prévu. Le temps était radieux, l'immense jardin de la propriété des Xavier illuminé par le soleil et baigné de la douce chaleur du début de l'été, et tout aurait dû être enchanteur. Le quartet à cordes installé sur une estrade, la pelouse aménagée en piste de danse, les fleurs qui ornaient les parterres comme les tables – et pourtant, l'atmosphère était guindée, les hommes parlaient affaires, et les femmes avaient accaparé la mariée pour parler nuit de noces et enfants. Résultat, Charles était seul à une des petites tables loin de celle où il avait siégé pendant le déjeuner, et il sirotait une coupe de champagne que la température extérieure avait rendu désagréablement tiède. Le nœud papillon défait, la tête négligemment soutenue par sa main, le regard dans le vague, il songeait que se marier aurait dû être une occasion de se réjouir. Là, c'était juste une occasion d'enrichir sa famille.

Il n'avait que faire de cette vie de luxe. Il voulait retourner à l'université, soutenir sa thèse, obtenir son diplôme et son indépendance du même coup – mais son père en avait décidé autrement. Des études ! Pff, et quoi encore, vivre dans un _appartement_ en _ville_? Non, décidément non. Charles était l'héritier Xavier, il reprendrait l'affaire familiale lorsque le moment serait venu, et en attendant, il vivrait comme il se devait au manoir. Les rénovations de l'aile est devaient justement commencer dès le surlendemain, afin de fournir au nouveau couple un logement approprié.

Charles poussa un lourd soupir. Il avait espéré qu'au moins quelques personnes se laisseraient aller à danser, à profiter de ce jour pour se débarrasser un peu des convenances et des étiquettes, mais non. Après la première valse de rigueur qu'il avait menée avec Moira, la piste s'était vidée, et les musiciens s'étaient arrêtés, instruments en main, l'air désemparé.

Son poignet le grattait. Il rajusta la bande de soie bleue qui l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau, sentant presque une à une les lettres gravées dans sa peau. Quatre lettres. Moira en comptait cinq. Dommage… Charles abandonna son champagne tiède et se leva pour marcher sans but dans le jardin. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Etait-ce vraiment comme ça qu'un mariage était supposé se dérouler ? Cérémonie compassée, déjeuner crispé, affaire pliée ?

Haussant les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon sur mesure, Charles traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'aile est et leva les yeux. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à rénover là. Oh, la façade méritait sans doute un petit nettoyage et le lierre un bon coup de sécateur. A l'intérieur, c'était le même bilan : le papier peint était peut-être un peu défraîchi. Mais c'était tout. Ces rénovations n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres. Montrer qu'on avait de quoi payer des travaux aussi onéreux qu'inutiles. C'était stupide. Charles pinça les lèvres, la moue triste. Il aimait cette aile du manoir telle qu'elle était. Un peu abandonnée, envahie par les rosiers et le lierre agrippés aux pierres, ternie par le temps et les éléments. Elle était chaleureuse et confortable, accueillante, contrairement au reste du manoir que l'entretien régulier faisait paraître froid et presque faux. Personne ne pouvait vivre dans un endroit si parfaitement propre et ordonné. En tout cas Charles avait-il besoin d'un peu plus de chaos pour se sentir à l'aise…

Le soir arriva avec une collation qui n'intéressa personne. S'il y avait eu un point positif à cette journée, c'était bien le déjeuner ; les plats avaient été aussi raffinés que nourrissants, et personne n'avait faim. Les invités encore présents se contentèrent d'une infusion, d'un café ou d'un double whisky ; Charles choisit l'infusion. Le whisky le tentait bien plus, mais il redoutait les effets de l'alcool après une journée passée à broyer du noir.

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, sa jeune épouse lui lançait des regards indéchiffrables. Timides ou curieux, il n'aurait su dire, mais ils le rendaient nerveux quoi qu'il en soit. Charles vida sa tasse et se leva. Ça n'avait plus de sens de retarder le moment fatidique.

L'air parfaitement neutre et l'allure flegmatique, mais les entrailles nouées, il rejoignit Moira et lui tendit gracieusement une main pour l'aider à se relever de son fauteuil. Il était plus mal à l'aise encore qu'il ne l'avait été à l'église le matin même. Evidemment, le mouvement attira les regards, et Charles s'arrêta près de la porte pour s'incliner vers les quelques personnes restantes.

« Merci à tous pour votre présence en ce jour d'exception. Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. »

N'importe qui ayant plus de deux neurones fonctionnels pouvait sentir le sarcasme et l'amertume dégoulinant de ses mots, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il n'en avait plus l'envie ni l'énergie. Sitôt sorti du salon et le battant refermé, Charles lâcha la main de Moira et hésita. Il mourait d'envie de la planter là et d'aller dormir, mais ç'aurait été à la fois incroyablement mal élevé, parfaitement inconvenant et terriblement injuste envers elle. Elle n'était pas plus gagnante que lui dans leur situation. Alors il se fit violence et lui offrit son bras pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été préparée. Elle le saisit, visiblement aussi peu détendue que lui.

Charles retint un énième soupir. Oh, qu'il aurait aimé que Raven soit là. Elle aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire ; elle aurait su le pousser à agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard – elle aurait même probablement agi à sa place en sachant que son frère se laisserait piéger par un destin tracé contre son gré. C'était probablement pour cette raison précise qu'elle était restée au pensionnat. Le cœur de Charles se serra. Elle n'était peut-être même pas au courant du mariage de son frère…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Charles ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, que Moira avait refermé la porte derrière eux et attentait patiemment qu'il la remarque. Elle finit par poser une main timide sur son bras, cherchant son regard de ses grands yeux sombres.

« … Charles ? » souffla-t-elle.

Il sursauta, brutalement ramené à la réalité et au présent. Bien. C'était là que tout se jouait – ou plus spécifiquement, ne se jouait pas. Il savait pertinemment ce qui était censé se passer dans cette pièce, dans cette chambre où ils étaient soigneusement laissés seuls. Les mots « consommer le mariage » sonnaient tellement mal que Charles en avait l'estomac retourné.

Il ôta son veston et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, s'autorisant une grande inspiration. Il fuyait le regard de son épouse, cherchait à gagner du temps. Il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, et se libéra de ses bretelles, les laissant pendouiller tristement sur son pantalon. Bien, au moins sa tenue était-elle un peu plus confortable. Face à lui, Moira se tenait très droite dans sa robe immaculée. Son expression était troublée, autant que celle que Charles sentait peindre son visage. Comment étaient-ils censés se dépêtrer d'une telle situation ? Surtout compte tenu de… Le jeune homme serra les mâchoires. C'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là. Il n'avait pas su se défendre. Il pouvait presque entendre Raven lui crier dessus. _On a toujours, toujours le choix, Charles !_ Elle pouvait parler, elle. Trop jeune encore pour être bonne à marier, mais elle avait un atout dans son sac en prévision du moment où ses parents commenceraient à y songer. Cela dit, Charles ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle se défendrait bec et ongles contre leurs parents s'ils décidaient de la promettre à un riche inconnu. Lui avait capitulé. Bien trop vite. L'imbécile !

Moira finit par le tirer de ses pensées.

« Charles, je… puisque vous avez l'air de vous mettre à l'aise…

Il lui lança un regard perdu.

\- A l'aise ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

Elle rougit, manifestement gênée.

\- Je… Vous portez des vêtements faciles à ôter, mais… Je crains d'avoir besoin d'aide pour me défaire de ma robe. »

Charles l'observa un instant, surpris par l'émotion sans nom qui lui serrait la gorge. Il retroussa ses manches et contourna la jeune femme, qui passa sa longue chevelure brune devant son épaule droite pour dégager sa nuque et son dos. Il en oublia de lui rappeler de le tutoyer. Lentement, un à un, Charles défit la myriade de minuscules boutons de nacre qui fermaient le corsage de la robe. A chaque petite boule satinée, il dévoilait un peu plus les sous-vêtements diaphanes, et à chaque petite boule satinée, il se rendait compte un peu plus clairement d'à quel point il ne ressentait rien de plus pour Moira qu'une vague amitié, et une sympathie qui n'était due qu'à leur situation.

Il laissa finalement tomber la robe sur le sol, autour des chevilles de Moira.

« Veux-tu aussi que je délace ton corset ? » proposa-t-il dans un murmure.

Il espérait qu'elle accepte. Il n'était pas prêt à revenir face à elle. Elle hocha la tête, et il s'attaqua au cordon tendu à craquer. Charles ferma les yeux, tremblant de cette émotion qui n'était pas du désir. Ce moment aurait dû être sensuel. Il aurait dû avoir envie de se pencher pour embrasser le cou offert, humer la peau douce et parfumée. Il aurait dû avoir envie de glisser ses paumes sur la taille fine, sur les hanches rondes, sur le ventre chaud.

A la place, lorsque Moira fut débarrassée de son corset, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules encore couvertes de batiste blanche, et appuya son front contre la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, Moira. Je ne peux pas…

Elle se raidit imperceptiblement, mais ne tenta pas de se retourner pour le voir.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle au reste de la pièce.

\- Je n'en suis pas capable. Moira, je suis tellement désolé de t'infliger ça… »

Le silence s'étira. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire que sur son poignet, sur la peau tendre masquée par la bande de soie bleue, il y avait quatre lettres qui changeaient tout ? Il s'éloigna d'elle, et la sentit se tourner vers lui. Machinalement, il effleura du bout des doigts le prénom inscrit dans sa peau, à travers l'étoffe. Une petite main vint stopper son geste, chaude et compatissante.

« Oh, Charles… Tu l'as rencontrée, c'est ça ? Tu la connais, et tu ne peux pas être avec elle ?

\- Non, Moira, je…

\- Charles, moi aussi j'ai la sensation de trahir celui à qui j'étais destinée. Mais je… Je me fais une raison. On n'a pas le choix.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, souffla-t-il en fermant les paupières.

\- Plus compliqué ? Si tu ne l'as pas rencontrée, qu'est-ce qui rend la chose plus difficile que pour moi ? »

La curiosité était sincère dans la voix de son épouse. Pour toute réponse, Charles défit les deux agrafes qui maintenaient le ruban de soie fermé. La bande glissa, révélant la peau blanche, et, contrastantes, les quatre lettres. Moira hoqueta de surprise, et se couvrit la bouche d'une main. Il haussa les épaules et referma la soie sur le nom.

Quatre lettres. Elles auraient pu épeler Lucy, Mary ou Gina, et tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Mais non. Sur son poignet, Charles portait quatre lettres qui formaient indéniablement le prénom d'un homme.

Erik.

oOo

Assis côte à côte dans le grand lit, éclairés seulement par la lumière de la Lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, Charles et Moira évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'autre. L'atmosphère débordait de gêne et de tension.

Puis la jeune femme posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son mari, timidement.

« Est-ce à ce point inenvisageable pour toi ?

\- Moira… Je suis désolé. Ne le prends pas comme une insulte. Tu es très belle, et je ne doute pas que nos caractères s'accordent, mais...

\- Mais tu n'as aucune attirance pour moi. Je comprends, Charles, je ne t'en veux pas ! J'aurais compris même si ta marque avait été celle d'une femme, à vrai dire. Je… Tes parents n'en ont donc tenu aucun compte ?

\- Mes parents ignorent que je porte la marque d'un homme. Ils ont déjà sciemment ignoré ma marque tout court, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose…

\- Ils n'ont jamais vu ta marque ? s'étonna Moira. Pardon, c'est très indiscret de ma part…

\- Tu es ma femme, après tout. Pourquoi te cacherais-je quoi que ce soit ? sourit tristement Charles en se tournant vers elle. Mais non, ils ne l'ont jamais vue. On m'a toujours appris que lorsqu'elle apparaîtrait, il faudrait que je la cache, et que je n'en parle à personne, alors quand elle s'est montrée quand j'avais douze ans, j'ai obéi. Bon, presque obéi : ma sœur sait. J'étais tellement dérouté de voir apparaître ce nom-là ! Puis je me suis rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement…

\- Je l'ai montrée à ma mère, moi. Elle m'a simplement dit que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, et m'a donné de quoi la cacher… Attends, ta sœur ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir rencontrée aujourd'hui.

Charles haussa les épaules.

\- Elle n'était pas présente aujourd'hui, restée dans son pensionnat. Je crois que mes parents ont pris soin de ne pas la mêler à tout ceci… Elle a un caractère… bien trempé, pour le moins. Ils ont sans doute craint qu'elle ne trouble la cérémonie, vu ses idées sur la question du mariage arrangé…

\- Et tu ne lui as pas dit non plus ?

\- Notre correspondance est relue par la responsable du courrier dans son pensionnat. Je peux difficilement me plaindre de nos parents sans qu'ils en soient immédiatement informés, et sans que le message ne soit censuré.

\- C'est terrible…

\- Je me console en me disant qu'elle leur donnera du fil à retordre au moment de la marier. Elle est capable de dire non devant le prêtre s'ils tentent de la marier à un homme qui ne lui convient pas.

Moira pouffa, l'air amusé.

\- J'espère la rencontrer un jour. Elle a sans doute des choses à m'apprendre.

\- Tu la verras sans doute prochainement ! Et pour ce qui est de t'apprendre à te rebeller, tu n'en auras pas besoin avec moi. Je ne saurais essayer de te contrôler… »

Le silence revint, un peu plus détendu. Charles se prit soudain à penser qu'il n'était pas si mal tombé. Moira était manifestement très compréhensive. Elle reprit la parole, dans un souffle.

« Que se passe-t-il si notre union n'est pas consommée ?

Charles déglutit, son bref accès d'espoir mis à mal.

\- Je l'ignore. J'espère simplement que tu ne subiras pas de reproche quant à l'absence d'héritier… Si ça devait arriver, promets-moi de m'en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu sois tenue responsable de mes failles. »

oOo

Après un long dimanche sans grand intérêt, et une deuxième nuit plus que calme en compagnie de Moira, le matin du lundi était arrivé, et avec lui le bruit des marteaux et les cris des ouvriers. Alors que Charles prenait un petit déjeuner tardif en compagnie de sa mère et de Moira, son père fit irruption dans la salle à manger, visiblement impatient.

« Charles ! As-tu bientôt fini ? Les ouvriers ont fini de monter les échafaudages, et je veux que tu viennes inspecter les travaux avec moi.

L'intéressé réprima un soupir et replia sa serviette.

\- Une minute, Père. »

L'homme ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, en sommant son fils de se dépêcher.

« Mère, Moira, veuillez m'excuser », fit gracieusement Charles en se levant et en s'inclinant.

Il sortit à son tour, agacé. Il n'avait que faire de ces rénovations. Il n'avait même pas envie de vivre ici. Oh, posséder son propre appartement… Ou même le louer, comme le commun des mortels – ha ! Le jour où ça arriverait, il donnerait cher pour voir la tête de ses parents. Charles étouffa un petit rire à l'idée d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à son père, et descendit dans la cour du manoir.

A sa gauche, le bâtiment était couvert d'un échafaudage bondé d'ouvriers. Quelques hommes étaient encore sur la terre ferme, et l'un deux, ostensiblement mieux vêtu que les autres, discutait avec son père. Charles se redressa, conscient de sa petite taille et de son visage nettement juvénile. L'homme allait très certainement se montrer dédaigneux et le sous-estimer s'il ne se montrait pas sûr de lui.

« Père, me voici. Bonjour, monsieur… ? démarra-t-il sans préambule en arrivant à leur niveau.

Le maître d'œuvre lui adressa comme prévu un regard vaguement surpris et désinvolte.

\- _Maître_ Finns, lâcha-t-il en serrant mollement la main tendue du jeune homme

\- Charles Xavier, répondit celui-ci.

Le père de Charles hocha la tête gravement, comme si l'échange avait eu une importance capitale.

\- Finns, je vais devoir m'absenter pour affaires pendant une semaine ou deux, aussi c'est mon fils Charles sera votre superviseur. C'est à lui que vous devrez en répondre s'il y a le moindre problème technique ou le moindre retard, et c'est à lui que vous ferez un compte-rendu régulier pour l'informer de vos progrès. Je compte sur vous pour répondre à ses questions, dût-il en avoir. Evidemment, c'est également à lui que vous pouvez vous adresser en cas de besoin.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi », répondit Maître Finns d'un ton obséquieux.

Charles se retint de rouler des yeux. L'homme avait donc uniquement deux modes de fonctionnement : méprisant et hautain ou mielleux et servile. _Parfait_. Il espéra qu'il n'aurait pas trop affaire à lui.

« Bien, nous ne vous retardons pas plus, conclut le père en entraînant son fils vers l'intérieur du manoir. Charles, je compte sur toi pour surveiller le chantier. Il devrait être presque terminé à mon retour. Ce déplacement tombe mal, j'aurais voulu t'y emmener pour te présenter au conseil d'administration, il est temps que tu commences à participer à la gestion de l'entreprise. Tu viendras avec moi la prochaine fois…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Père, répondit Charles. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?

\- Non, je dois aller préparer mes bagages, je pars dès cet après-midi. Occupe-toi comme bon te semble aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait même pas à détester son père pour le mariage qu'il lui avait imposé. C'était simplement comme ça que fonctionnait son monde, et il avait certainement l'impression d'offrir à son fils le meilleur futur possible. Il était enthousiaste à l'idée de l'inclure dans la direction de son entreprise, et il avait confiance en ses capacités pour superviser les travaux de rénovation de l'aile est. Il n'avait aucune intention volontairement cruelle envers son fils ; ni envers Raven, d'ailleurs, Charles en était persuadé. Il aimait simplement que les choses se passent sans accroc, et il était bien trop terre-à-terre pour vraiment croire à ces mythes d'âmes-sœurs. Pourtant, il portait bien un ruban de soie noire au poignet droit ; Charles supposait qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré la femme dont il portait le prénom gravé dans sa peau, et qu'en plus de quarante ans de mariage avec sa mère, il avait eu le temps d'oublier. Pouvait-on vraiment oublier ?

Charles retrouva Moira en train de broder dans le salon, toujours en compagnie de sa mère.

« Oh, Charles, te revoilà, s'écria Sharon Xavier en levant les yeux de son livre. Je viens de proposer à Moira d'aller en ville pour déjeuner et faire quelques emplettes. Veux-tu nous accompagner ? »

Il hésita. Suivre les deux femmes dans les magasins de chapeaux et les tailleurs ne l'enchantaient guère, mais rester seul au manoir… ? Bah, il pouvait toujours aller se promener dans le domaine. Et puisqu'il était censé se tenir à disposition de Finns en cas de besoin…

« Merci, je mais je vais rester. Père m'a demandé de superviser les travaux et je ne voudrais pas m'absenter dès le début ! Profitez bien de votre sortie, mais faites attention au soleil, Mère, il fait déjà très chaud. Ne vous exposez pas trop.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit sa mère en se levant. Moira, il est déjà onze heures, allons-y.

\- Tout de suite, Madame Xavier. »

Charles les regarda sortir, rendant un sourire à celui, amical, de son épouse. Ils avaient longuement discuté la veille, et s'étaient découvert plus d'affinités qu'ils n'attendaient. Rien de romantique, mais dans leur situation, ils se trouvaient prêts à se serrer les coudes. Charles était immensément soulagé que Moira n'ait pas mal pris, et n'ai pas été horrifiée par la marque de son époux. Somme toute, ç'aurait pu être bien pire.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, avec l'intention d'aller marcher un peu dans le bois qui entourait le domaine Xavier, lorsqu'un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, l'air vaguement pincé. Charles lui lança un coup d'œil curieux. L'intrus était vêtu d'un pantalon de toile épaisse et sombre, et d'une chemise blanc cassé. Il avait ôté son béret sale et le tenait à la main, et ses chaussures solides étaient également blanchies de poussière. Oh. Certainement un des ouvriers.

« Monsieur Xavier ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard sceptique au lourd tapis qui recouvrait le sol, l'air de ne pas vouloir avancer plus de peur de le salir.

\- Finns a déjà besoin de quelque chose ? répliqua Charles en s'approchant.

L'autre ricana brièvement, le sourire en coin.

\- _Maître_ Finns a _toujours_ besoin de quelque chose, fit-il pompeusement, le sarcasme évident dans ses yeux clairs.

Charles rit. Le jeune ouvrier devait avoir à peu près son âge, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus. Il avait des cheveux auburn suffisamment courts pour être contrôlables, mais suffisamment longs pour avoir nettement pris la forme de sa casquette, une fossette sur la joue, et son air un peu rugueux le rendait divin. S'il était toujours chargé des messages par Finns, peut-être que Charles allait apprécier le suivi des travaux plus que prévu.

\- Je vous suis, dans ce cas. »

L'ouvrier se détourna, et Charles fut bien en peine de se retenir de baisser les yeux le long de son dos. Il était diablement attirant… Puis Charles se secoua tout en refermant la porte du salon derrière lui. _Tu es marié, nom de Dieu, et ce n'est pas parce que Moira comprend la situation que tu dois en profiter comme un malpropre !_

Il ne put toutefois pas se retenir de relancer la conversation alors qu'ils descendaient le large escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Alors comme ça, Finns est exigeant ?

L'autre lui renvoya un regard agacé.

\- Vous allez lui répéter ce que j'ai dit ? grommela-t-il, mais Charles sourit.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je ne voudrais pas vous créer d'ennuis. Je constatais simplement que je ne m'étais pas trompé sur sa personne… J'espère qu'il ne vous mène pas trop la vie dure.

L'ouvrier haussa les épaules.

\- Il est condescendant avec tous ceux qu'il estime inférieurs à lui, mais en général ça le rend plus ridicule qu'autoritaire. Même s'il n'en a pas conscience, évidemment. Mais je suis mal placé pour me plaindre. Il est moins dur avec moi.

\- Oh ? Il donne donc également dans le favoritisme ? s'étonna Charles en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas vraiment. Il sait simplement qu'un jour je pourrais le diriger sur un chantier, et il n'a pas envie que je lui fasse payer son comportement le jour venu.

\- Obséquieux par avance, grimaça Charles. Croit-il donc que le respect ne doit venir qu'avec le rang ?

\- Avec le vôtre, de rang, vous ne devez pas avoir trop de problèmes, hein ? lâcha l'autre avant de serrer les dents. Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura Charles avec un regard étincelant. Et malheureusement, je sais différencier le respect de l'hypocrisie, et je fais plus souvent face à la dernière. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser que tout le monde, jusqu'au dernier des mendiants, mérite d'être traité correctement. Cela dit, j'apprécie beaucoup votre franchise. »

Le jeune ouvrier hocha la tête. Ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'escalier, et Charles n'avait aucune envie de sortir pour aller voir le maître d'œuvre. Il aurait préféré continuer à discuter avec le séduisant messager.

« Vous disiez que vous seriez peut-être son supérieur un jour. Que vouliez-vous dire ?

\- Oh, ça. Même si j'en ai l'air, je ne suis pas ouvrier. Je suis apprenti architecte, et je seconde Finns sur ce chantier. C'est mon dernier poste d'essai avant d'obtenir mon diplôme.

Charles sentit un large sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je vois. Et je suis content de voir qu'au moins un des maîtres d'œuvre a les pieds sur terre… Oh, mais j'en perds mes manières. Je suis Charles Xavier, enchanté de vous rencontrer, monsieur… ?

\- Lehnsherr. Erik Lehnsherr », répondit-il en serrant la main offerte.

Au moment où leurs peaux entraient en contact, une vive brûlure enflamma le poignet de Charles, qui hoqueta. Il voulut lâcher prise, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler sa main. Il releva un regard effaré sur l'apprenti.

« Erik… ? Avec un _k_ … ? parvint-il à souffler.

L'autre, s'il avait l'air moins effrayé, semblait pour le moins choqué. Ses yeux transperçaient Charles, sa main chaude serrée autour des doigts blancs du jeune noble.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que mon nom sonne Allemand, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Charles secoua la tête doucement, sans même remarquer le tutoiement soudain. Il avait la sensation de tomber tout en s'envolant, son cœur battait de façon erratique, et les lettres gravées dans sa peau le brûlaient délicieusement.

\- Non », répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu alors qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux, seuls dans le hall d'entrée du manoir des Xavier. Charles déglutit difficilement. Il tenait toujours la main d'Erik, seul point fixe dans son monde qui basculait tout à coup.

Puis des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et l'instant se brisa. Ils se lâchèrent précipitamment, et Erik détourna les yeux.

« Finns va s'impatienter », marmonna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Charles le suivit, encore sonné. Juste avant d'arriver au bas des échafaudages où Finns était en train de brailler quelque chose à un homme perché deux étages plus haut, il effleura discrètement la main d'Erik.

« Retrouve-moi dans le bois pendant ta pause-déjeuner ? » chuchota-t-il.

Le hochement de tête d'Erik fut une réponse suffisante.

oOo

Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait fait pour écouter Finns et répondre à sa demande – il n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais l'homme avait l'air satisfait, alors quelle importance ? Toujours secoué par sa rencontre avec Erik, Charles remonta dans sa chambre et passa dans la salle d'eau attenante pour se rafraîchir le visage – et les idées.

La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il releva son visage trempé vers le miroir au-dessus de la vasque, c'était l'ironie de la situation. _Deux jours_ après son mariage, vraiment ? Alors qu'il s'était résigné à passer sa vie avec une compagne qui n'avait aucun attrait à ses yeux, il fallait en plus que la vie en question lui remue le couteau dans la plaie ? Charles laissa échapper un vague ricanement avant de se sécher le visage, étouffant la nervosité et la douleur dans l'épaisse serviette. Puis il alla se laisser tomber sur son lit – le lit qu'il avait très chastement partagé avec Moira les deux nuits précédentes. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, Charles laissa ses pensées dériver.

Il se sentait… bizarre. Fébrile, anxieux et émerveillé tout à la fois. C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait en rencontrant son âme-sœur ? Malgré lui, Charles trouvait la chose étrange. Il ne _connaissait_ pas Erik. Il n'avait aucune idée de ses goûts ou de ses idées ; il ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie ; il ignorait jusqu'à son âge. Ça n'avait pas plus de sens de tomber amoureux de lui sous prétexte que la vie le lui avait désigné, que de tomber amoureux de Moira sous prétexte que _son père_ la lui avait désignée. A vrai dire, c'était juste une autre façon de brider son libre-arbitre.

Et pourtant, il le sentait jusque dans la moelle de ses os : brutalement, sans crier gare, Erik était devenu comme une part de lui-même. Il avait envie de l'observer, de le toucher, de le découvrir encore et encore, inlassablement. Et il avait envie de s'offrir tout entier pour qu'Erik fasse de même. Ça n'avait peut-être pas de sens, mais au moins le destin semblait savoir mieux choisir les partenaires appropriés que le père de Charles. Là où le bât blessait, c'était que le père de Charles avait été plus rapide.

L'horloge sonna soudain les douze coups de midi, et Charles se redressa comme un ressort sur le lit qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire en se levant. Il fila hors de la pièce, et sortit du manoir par la porte de derrière pour éviter de passer devant le chantier. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire alpaguer par Maître Finns ; dans l'état où il se trouvait, il serait de toute façon incapable d'écouter un traître mot de ce que l'homme dirait.

L'estomac noué, Charles s'aventura dans le bois qui bordait le domaine Xavier. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, pour s'y être promené de nombreuses fois, seul ou avec Raven. Il ne risquait pas de s'y perdre, et surtout il savait pertinemment que personne ne viendrait l'y déranger. Il espérait simplement qu'Erik tiendrait sa promesse de venir.

Il se posta à l'orée des arbres, et garda un œil sur le manoir tout en restant dissimulé. Il ne tarda pas à voir Erik arriver, et sourit. L'apprenti se retournait fréquemment, l'air de surveiller qu'on ne le suivait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Charles.

La gorge trop serrée pour parler, celui-ci l'entraîna sans un mot sous le couvert des arbres, sur les sentiers qu'il avait lui-même tracés au fil de ses promenades. Le soleil filtrait entre les feuilles et les branches, adouci par la fraîcheur humide qui régnait à l'ombre. Erik observait l'environnement, le visage indéchiffrable, tout en le suivant. Seuls leurs pas troublaient le silence.

Lorsque Charles s'arrêta, l'apprenti vint se placer face à lui, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis, lentement, Erik prit la main droite de Charles, et dégrafa délicatement le ruban de soie bleue. Il le laissa choir dans l'herbe, à leurs pieds, trop concentré sur ce qu'il avait dévoilé pour s'en soucier. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les lettres de son prénom, et Charles se sentait trembler. Sa marque, qui avait toujours été noire, avait pris une teinte claire et bleutée, presque lumineuse tant elle rayonnait de chaleur.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Charles posa sa main libre sur celle d'Erik, décidé à découvrir lui aussi la marque de son âme-sœur. Mais alors que ses doigts repoussaient timidement la manche de chemise écrue, Erik stoppa son mouvement et haussa un sourcil. Il désigna l'annulaire de Charles.

« Tu… es marié… ? »

Sa voix sonnait étrangement, mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de déception. Charles serra les dents. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé une seule seconde qu'Erik serait blessé en le découvrant ? Il releva les yeux sur ceux d'Erik, qui s'étaient durcis.

« Pas de mon plein gré, déclara-t-il doucement. Avant-hier. Crois-moi, je ressens pleinement l'ironie et l'amertume de la chose…

Erik secoua la tête, l'air profondément atterré.

\- Je trouve ça d'un égoïsme sans nom. Non seulement te priver de passer ta vie avec celui qui t'es destiné, mais également priver ton partenaire…

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, soupira Charles. Où l'argent et la réputation ont plus de valeur que tout le reste… »

Ils se turent, dépités, mais Erik finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de s'apitoyer là-dessus, manifestement, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre, s'adossant au tronc rugueux.

Charles l'imita, s'installant juste à côté de lui.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Et ta… femme… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? demanda Erik, l'air vaguement dégoûté.

\- Elle n'a pas eu le choix plus que moi… Et pour le coup, j'ai de la chance. Elle a très bien compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas…

Charles s'interrompit, et se sentit rougir violemment. Il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails intimes – mais Erik lui lança un regard amusé et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire que vous n'avez pas… consommé le mariage ?

\- Voilà, confirma Charles, toujours pivoine.

\- Mmh, fit Erik. Et elle comprendrait que tu… fautes avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Charles sourit et soupira en même temps.

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense que oui. Cela dit, je ne voudrais pas risquer de l'humilier si la chose était découverte…

\- Gentleman jusqu'au bout, constata Erik. Je ne sais pas si je dois être jaloux ou content… »

La remarque fit rire Charles. Il saisit la main d'Erik, timidité et nervosité envolées, et déboutonna sa manche pour pouvoir remonter le tissu sur l'avant-bras. Il tourna la paume d'Erik vers le haut, l'apprenti se laissant faire, et dévoila enfin sa marque. Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups alors qu'il découvrait son prénom inscrit en lettres bleues sur la peau hâlée.

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que je t'ai trouvé… murmura-t-il.

Il sentit Erik se tourner vers lui.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que je te trouve trop tard, et que tu ne m'es plus accessible », répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Charles redresser la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Erik. Leurs regards se trouvèrent, se nouèrent. Ils restèrent immobiles longtemps, chacun douloureusement fasciné par l'autre. Charles avait l'impression qu'une barrière invisible l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste, l'empêchait de relever un peu le menton, l'empêchait de fermer les yeux, l'empêchait de supprimer la distance insupportable qui séparait leurs bouches entrouvertes. Un mur, qui ne le laissait pas embrasser cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui était pourtant indispensable. Alors à regret, Charles détourna les yeux, et les porta sur la forêt qui les entourait.

« Erik… J'ai… Même si ça semble compromis, j'aimerais trouver un moyen d'être avec toi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je… Je voudrais apprendre à te connaitre. Rien ne nous empêche de nous voir, de parler…

\- Ne va-t-on pas te reprocher de côtoyer la plèbe ? rétorqua l'apprenti.

\- Je fréquente qui bon me semble, Erik, peu importe ce qu'on dit de moi », déclara Charles, son ton hésitant disparaissant avec un air de défi.

Erik opina, et sourit, de ce sourire étrange qui exposait ses dents et qui faisait sautiller l'estomac de Charles.

« J'ai envie de te connaître aussi. Mais il va falloir que je retourne au chantier, sinon Finns va s'impatienter…

\- Déjà…

\- Et toi ? Personne ne t'attend pour déjeuner ?

Charles secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Mère et Moira sont parties en ville, et Père mange rarement avec nous. En plus, il est occupé à préparer son départ. J'irai trouver quelque chose à la cuisine. Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas mangé…

\- Si, juste avant de venir te retrouver, en vitesse. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je dois dire que tu m'as un peu secoué », admit Erik en se remettant sur pieds.

Il tendit la main à Charles pour l'aider à se lever, et l'attira à lui lorsqu'il fut debout.

« Quand puis-je te retrouver ? Je finis le travail à dix-huit heures…

\- Moira et Mère seront rentrées d'ici là… Et je voudrais prendre le temps de parler à Moira, fit Charles, indécis. Demain, ici, à la même heure ? »

Erik acquiesça silencieusement. Il posa une main sur la taille de Charles, la pressa brièvement, puis se détourna et repartit d'où ils étaient venus. Le jeune noble resta sur place, et le regarda disparaître entre les arbres. Il sourit, incapable de se retenir.

oOo

Lorsque Moira et sa mère revinrent en fin d'après-midi, suivies par un domestique chargé de boîtes et de sacs, Charles était en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il n'avait pas pu rester en place après son entrevue avec Erik, et même courir à travers le bois ne l'avait pas défoulé. Il était rentré se laver, tout transpirant, puis avait tenté de s'installer pour lire – sans succès. Il avait essayé de jouer un peu de piano, mais au bout de trois accords, il s'était relevé. Son père l'avait rapidement averti qu'il partait, et Charles avait recommencé à ronger son frein. Une impatience dévorante l'avait pris, le tendant tout entier vers le lendemain midi.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, plongées dans une grande conversation. Charles sourit. Il était au moins heureux que sa mère ait quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Son père n'était ni très bavard ni très affectueux, et Raven n'avait aucun intérêt pour les vêtements et les mondanités. Le mariage de Charles n'avait donc pas que des aspects négatifs… La tête toujours ailleurs, il participa comme il put à la discussion que lui imposèrent les deux femmes. Heureusement, elles semblaient très bien s'entendre, et il put se contenter de hocher la tête ou d'acquiescer sans avoir à trop développer ses réponses. Erik emplissait ses pensées. Son visage, son sourire de requin et ses manières un peu brutes, sa douceur lorsqu'il avait dévoilé sa marque… Charles sentait les lettres pulser doucement sous le ruban qu'il avait remis en place à contrecœur.

Etrangement, il avait hâte d'aller se coucher, pour se retrouver seul avec Moira. Il ne pouvait en parler devant sa mère, pas encore peut-être, mais il avait besoin de tout dire à sa jeune épouse. Deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas envie de se marier avec elle, et maintenant il avait désespérément _besoin_ de ne pas être marié avec elle. Il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de prendre un amant – même si l'envie ne manquait pas. A vrai dire, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rancune si elle venait à rencontrer sa propre âme-sœur et décidait de le tromper…

Même si elle lui parut abominablement lente, la soirée finit par s'achever et Charles put rejoindre sa chambre. Alors qu'il se déshabillait près du lit, Moira s'affairant dans la salle de bain, il songea à la façon d'aborder le sujet. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas lui dire de but en blanc qu'il avait rencontré Erik… ? Mais comment amener une telle déclaration ?

La jeune femme coupa court à ses réflexions en revenant dans la chambre en chemise de nuit, tout en tressant ses longs cheveux bruns par-dessus son épaule.

« Charles ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs, depuis que nous sommes revenues. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Charles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pris de court, puis la referma avec un soupir à moitié amusé.

\- C'était si visible que ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas une question à laquelle tu n'aies pas répondu à côté, ce soir, répliqua-t-elle gentiment. Avec en plus ton regard dans le vague et ton demi-sourire, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que tu n'écoutais rien.

Charles se sentit rougir.

\- Je pensais avoir été plus discret. J'ai… j'ai fait une rencontre… ? hésita-t-il.

Moira ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite.

\- Tu veux dire… ? Ton _Erik_? »

Il ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge soudain nouée, mais son épouse semblait trouver la nouvelle réjouissante. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire, et s'approcha de lui d'un pas sautillant pour l'étreindre.

« Oh, Charles, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle en le relâchant. Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Comment est-il ? Pardon, peut-être n'as-tu pas envie de m'en parler, se reprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sourit, encore surpris par l'enthousiasme de Moira.

\- Je ne croyais pas que tu serais si heureuse de l'apprendre. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à t'en parler ; en fait, je crois que si je n'en parle pas, je vais devenir fou. J'ai tellement de mal à croire qu'il est bien réel… !

\- Mettons-nous au lit, et raconte-moi », suggéra la jeune femme en tirant les rideaux.

Alors qu'ils reposaient côte à côte dans le lit, sans se toucher mais très conscients de la proximité de l'autre, Charles se lança. Il dit tout à Moira, la première impression, l'incomparable sensation de brûlure et de surprise au premier contact, l'émotion qui l'avait presque fait suffoquer. Puis la timidité de la découverte, les premiers échanges, et la douceur amère de leur position. L'opposition entre leurs mondes, et l'espoir de la dépasser. La promesse de se revoir, l'impatience, la curiosité… Tout en parlant, Charles sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux et rouler le long de ses tempes jusque sur son oreiller. Se remémorer Erik lui nouait les tripes, lui procurait un sentiment d'euphorie, d'effroi et d'impuissance face à leur séparation imposée, face à cet anneau à son doigt qui les empêchait de vivre pleinement leur lien.

Il finit par se taire, tous ses sens envahis à nouveau par Erik. Ses mains rudes mais infiniment délicates, son sourire impossible, son regard si profond qu'il croyait s'y noyer, son odeur affolante masquée sous la poussière et la sueur des travaux. Soudain, il aurait voulu que Moira disparaisse pour se retrouver seul et se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées. Mais elle se tourna vers lui, et le matelas s'enfonça différemment, lui faisant reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Charles… murmura-t-elle. Je sens dans tes mots que tu as peur de me blesser, mais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller plus loin. C'est une chance unique que tu as vécue. Ne la gaspille pas. Ne te prive pas pour moi, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de moi, que tu m'en veuilles de t'empêcher de le voir.

\- Moira, tu es un ange, souffla Charles. Mais je me sentirais tellement coupable de te tromper… Car c'est bien d'adultère qu'il s'agirait. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable, même pour lui, même avec ton accord…

Il la sentit pouffer silencieusement.

\- Charles, oublie tes principes pour une fois. J'admets que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais tu ne peux pas laisser passer une chance pareille. Demain, quand tu le verras, dis-lui que vous avez mon entière bénédiction. »

oOo

Lorsque Charles atteignit leur point de rendez-vous, Erik était déjà là, tranquillement assis contre le même arbre que la veille. Il était plongé dans un livre, mais releva les yeux à son approche.

« Charles ! »

Celui-ci ne put retenir un immense sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'Erik. Il s'était senti vide toute la matinée, incapable de se concentrer sur ses occupations plus de quelques minutes sans que son esprit dérive vers l'apprenti.

« Erik, souffla-t-il avec une espèce de soulagement dans la voix. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Le jeune homme referma le livre et tourna la couverture vers Charles.

\- Un essai sur les stratégies aux échecs. C'est plutôt intéressant, même si certains des coups décrits sont franchement convenus.

Charles haussa un sourcil, plaisamment surpris.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené un plateau de jeu, fit-il, obtenant un sourire amusé d'Erik.

\- Demain ? »

Charles opina avec enthousiasme. Il éprouvait une vive passion pour les échecs, et découvrir le même intérêt chez son âme-sœur le réjouissait fortement. Le sujet les entraîna dans une conversation animée, leur faisant oublier ce qui les entourait. Charles apprit qu'Erik avait appris à jouer avec ses parents, eux-mêmes férus du jeu. La discussion dévia alors vers leurs familles respectives, puis leur enfance et leur éducation. Alors que Charles lui expliquait qu'il avait commencé des études de biologie dans l'espoir de se lancer dans la recherche, voire de devenir professeur, il sentit la main d'Erik attraper doucement la sienne. Il s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, dérouté par le contact chaud, mais l'apprenti lui fit signe de continuer. Charles sourit, et serra doucement les doigts entremêlés aux siens.

« J'ai terminé mon doctorat, et on m'a proposé un poste très intéressant dans le laboratoire où j'étudiais déjà, mais Père a décidé qu'il était temps que j'arrête de perdre le mien, et que je revienne à la maison pour commencer ma « vraie vie »…

\- A savoir, te marier avec une inconnue et reprendre l'entreprise familiale ? interrogea Erik, manifestement dubitatif.

\- Oui, soupira Charles. Je me console en me disant que si j'étais resté à l'université, je ne t'aurais sans doute pas rencontré…

\- Ne serais-tu pas rentré au moins pour tes vacances ? répliqua Erik.

\- Oh, si, mais plus tard. Après avoir soutenu ma thèse, je serais resté sur le campus avec mon ami Hank, en attendant que Raven soit elle aussi en vacances. »

Charles se prit à sourire en pensant à Hank et à sa sœur. L'été précédent, il avait profité de l'absence de ses parents partis en voyage pour inviter son ami – pas sans idée derrière la tête. Il savait pertinemment que sa sœur portait sur son poignet un _Hank_ joliment calligraphié ; et s'il ignorait quelle était la marque de Hank, il avait le net pressentiment que les deux jeunes gens s'entendraient à merveille. Ça n'avait pas manqué ; la verve et l'humour de Raven avaient rapidement conquis le timide et taciturne Hank, et ce que Charles espérait plus que tout était bel et bien arrivé : ils s'étaient trouvés. Hank était bel et bien l'âme-sœur de Raven. Depuis, Charles savait qu'ils entretenaient une correspondance régulière, à laquelle le responsable du courrier du pensionnat de la jeune fille ne pouvait rien redire, car les deux amoureux étaient fort habiles au jeu de dissimuler leur véritable message au travers de missives innocentes en apparence. Restait à convaincre leurs parents que Hank était un parti convenable pour Raven.

Erik interrompit ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Est-ce vraiment trop tard pour persuader ton père de te laisser vivre ta vie ? Le poste qu'on te proposait est-il toujours vacant ?

Charles soupira.

\- J'ignore si le poste a été pourvu ou non, mais de toute façon mon père n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses décisions…

\- Et je suppose qu'il réserve le même sort à ta sœur ? interrogea Erik, son ton désapprobateur faisant rire Charles.

\- Il risque d'avoir un peu plus de mal qu'avec moi. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Et elle a déjà rencontré son âme-sœur, qui pourrait honnêtement faire l'affaire aux yeux de mes parents. Elle a une chance de s'en tirer.

\- Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait envie de reprendre l'entreprise de ton père, et tu pourrais tranquillement retourner à ton laboratoire, fit Erik d'un ton qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Charles laissa sa tête rouler en arrière contre le tronc de l'arbre, et sourit tristement.

\- Ne crois donc pas que je n'y ai pas songé… Raven ferait une bien meilleure dirigeante que moi, en plus du fait que ça ne lui déplairait pas. Mais le jour où mon père admettra une telle chose n'est pas arrivé. »

oOo

Finalement, les deux semaines de travaux filèrent bien trop vite au goût de Charles. Chaque jour, il avait passé une heure en compagnie d'Erik, cachés dans les bois, à discuter et à jouer aux échecs, à en apprendre toujours plus sur l'autre, se découvrant peu à peu. Charles redoutait le moment où Finns – qui n'avait cessé de l'importuner pour tout et n'importe quoi au cours des rénovations – lui annoncerait que tout était terminé, et Erik disparaîtrait en même temps que les échafaudages, le bruit et la poussière.

Le dernier jour, alors que les ouvriers procédaient à un dernier nettoyage avant de tout démonter, Erik rejoignit Charles dans le bois comme à l'accoutumée, mais il avait l'air sombre et fermé. De son côté, le jeune noble était nerveux, et déchiré à l'idée de ne plus voir Erik chaque jour.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait saluer l'apprenti, celui-ci lui agrippa les épaules et le poussa contre l'arbre qui avait été témoin de toutes leurs discussions. L'écorce rugueuse le gratta à travers sa chemise, mais Charles ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, car Erik s'était approché au point d'être collé contre lui de tout son long, et ses lèvres étaient à deux doigts de frôler les siennes.

Charles déglutit, ses yeux bleus plongés dans le regard couleur d'acier de l'apprenti, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, tenu en haleine par l'anticipation. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui lui parut durer un siècle, Erik baissa finalement la tête et l'embrassa. Sans hésitation, ferme et déterminé, il dévora ses lèvres, mordant, léchant, goûtant sans retenue, et Charles ne pouvait que répondre au baiser, perdu dans les sensations. Il avait attrapé la taille d'Erik pour garder son équilibre, et froissait entre ses doigts le coton doux de sa chemise.

Lorsque le manque d'air finit par les faire se séparer, Erik posa son front contre celui de Charles, les yeux fermés, reprenant lentement son souffle. Le jeune noble releva les paupières, s'imprégna du visage de son âme-sœur, de son amant, de son amour, encore rougi par le baiser, sonné par l'intensité de l'instant. Il leva sa main droite et vint caresser la joue d'Erik, doucement, effleurant tout juste la peau qu'un début de barbe rendait rugueuse, jouant avec les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa tempe.

« Erik… souffla-t-il, émerveillé par ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait rencontré que deux semaines plus tôt, et qui avait fait basculer sa vie.

Erik se tendit vers la main de Charles, recherchant le contact comme un chat réclame des caresses. Puis il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Charles.

\- Je refuse que ce soit la dernière fois que je te vois, Charles. Je me fiche que tu sois marié, et que tu aies des principes. Je te veux tout à moi, tout entier, tous les jours.

Charles sourit doucement.

\- Je suis à toi, Erik. »

Ils passèrent le restant de l'heure étendus dans l'herbe, enlacés. Sans un mot, s'immergeant dans le silence de la forêt que leurs souffles et leurs battements de cœur troublaient à peine, profitant de la présence chaude de l'autre. Quand treize heures sonnèrent, ils se relevèrent lentement, époussetèrent mécaniquement leurs vêtements tout en continuant à se dévorer des yeux. Puis Erik tira un morceau de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Charles.

« C'est mon adresse. Tu peux venir quand bon te semble, aussi souvent que tu le veux. Je t'attendrai. »

Avant que Charles ne puisse répondre, Erik lui vola un baiser, tendrement, puis s'en fut vers le chantier.

Rentré au manoir, désœuvré, Charles lut pour la centième fois l'adresse d'Erik. Il la connaissait déjà par cœur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser les yeux encore et encore sur l'écriture fine et anguleuse d'Erik. Il avait envie d'y aller, le soir même, d'y rester… Il se secoua, dispersant le rêve, et jeta un œil par la fenêtre du salon. Il apercevait les ouvriers qui démantelaient les échafaudages, Finns surveillant le tout d'un air sévère tandis qu'Erik ne chômait pas, aidant les hommes à transporter les poutres et à les empiler sur la large remorque garée dans la cour.

Le lendemain serait bien vide. Un dimanche long et silencieux, sans Erik… puis dès le lundi, l'aile est serait remeublée, et Charles s'y installerait avec Moira, au premier étage. Cette perspective l'enchantait encore moins qu'avant. Il devait exister une solution…

Charles fut tiré de ses pensées par un Erik en sueur. L'apprenti entra dans la pièce, sa chemise collant à son torse qui se soulevait irrégulièrement.

« Charles », fit-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Le jeune noble ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tandis que son estomac se nouait devant la vision d'Erik juste après l'effort. Il aurait eu envie d'être la cause de ses joues rougies, de son souffle court, et de sa peau humide… mais avant que ses idées ne puissent trop dériver, l'apprenti continua.

« On a fini de tout charger, les ouvriers sont en train de partir. Finns veut te voir pour régler les derniers détails. »

L'annonce ramena brutalement Charles à la réalité.

« Oh, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je voulais te dire au revoir avant que tu n'ailles le voir. Je ne peux pas décemment t'embrasser sous son nez… » murmura Erik alors que Charles s'approchait.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, plein de promesses, d'espoir et de déchirement, puis l'apprenti relâcha sa prise sur la nuque de Charles et recula.

« N'oublie pas. Viens me voir. »

A l'extérieur, Finns l'attendait effectivement dans la cour désertée. Le maître d'œuvre lui expliqua en détail les travaux effectués, lui parla de délai, de paiement, d'inspection, et Charles hocha la tête, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, et promit que son père le recontacterait dès son retour. Son esprit était rempli d'Erik, Erik qui l'embrassait, Erik qui souriait littéralement de toutes ses dents, Erik concentré sur leur partie d'échecs, Erik qui disparaissait derrière la porte du salon…

Finns finit par prendre congé, Charles s'efforçant de le saluer poliment sans avoir l'air de le pousser dehors, mais l'envie le brûlait d'envoyer l'homme au diable pour être tranquille avec ses souvenirs et ses réflexions. Il fallait qu'il y ait une solution. Il en avait _besoin_. Evidemment, il y avait toujours l'option du divorce, en dernier recours… mais cela reviendrait à provoquer ouvertement sa famille. Il devait bien y avoir autre chose, d'un peu plus diplomatique ? Désemparé, Charles erra dans la cour, donnant occasionnellement un coup de pieds dans les gravillons qui tapissaient le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'un moteur se fasse entendre du côté du portail. Charles releva le nez de ses chaussures, et reconnut la voiture de son père. Il soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il était sur le point de se détourner, pour aller avertir la maisonnée du retour de son père, lorsqu'une portière s'ouvrit et laissa bondir une silhouette féminine hors du véhicule. Charles écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi, avant de se précipiter vers elle. La jeune fille ouvrit les grilles tout juste assez pour se glisser dans l'entrebâillement et se mit à courir le long du chemin.

« Charles ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Il rit, le visage couvert de la longue chevelure blonde de son attaquante, et se débarrassa des mèches qui gênaient sa bouche.

\- Raven ! J'ignorais que tu revenais aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte aussi vite qu'elle s'y était engouffrée, et adressa un sourire lumineux à son frère.

\- Je l'ignorais aussi, je devais rester une semaine de plus au pensionnat, mais Père est venu de chercher à son retour de voyage ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Les trois quarts des filles étaient déjà partis, et j'étais bien désœuvrée… »

Charles l'écouta débiter ses mots à toute vitesse, incapable de retenir son sourire. Raven était là. Il allait pouvoir tout lui raconter, et comme d'habitude, elle allait d'abord le sermonner, puis se moquer gentiment, pour finir par chercher une solution frénétiquement. Elle l'avait tiré d'un nombre certain de mauvais pas de cette manière. Pourquoi pas une fois de plus ?

La voiture finit par les atteindre. Le chauffeur avait dû prendre le temps d'ouvrir complètement les grilles, de les passer en voiture, puis de les refermer derrière lui, puisque Raven s'était éclipsée sans avoir terminé le travail. Il était à présent sorti de l'habitacle et déchargeait les valises entassées dans le coffre, tandis que le père de Charles et Raven s'extirpait de son siège.

« Charles, le salua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Comment se porte l'aile est ?

\- Bonjour, Père. Maître Finns est parti il y a moins d'une heure, vous l'avez manqué de peu. Les travaux sont terminés, et il m'a laissé tous les documents nécessaires. Je les ai déposés sur votre bureau.

\- Parfait. Il n'y a eu aucun problème ?

\- Absolument aucun, Père. Tout s'est déroulé à merveille », répondit Charles en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Erik pas plus tard que le midi même.

Alors que son père entrait dans le manoir, précédé du chauffeur chargé des bagages, Raven attrapa le bras de Charles, l'air impatient.

« Père m'a dit que tu avais une importante nouvelle à m'annoncer !

Il haussa un sourcil, puis soupira. Son enthousiasme se dégonfla un peu, et il haussa les épaules.

\- En effet, j'ai une nouvelle très importante à t'annoncer, mais je doute que ce soit celle dont parle mon père.

Raven haussa un sourcil.

\- Deux nouvelles, donc. Une bonne et une mauvaise, je suppose ? Commence par la mauvaise.

\- Je… Je suis marié, Raven, déclara Charles avec une moue triste.

Sa sœur afficha un air à la fois déçu et horrifié, et fit claquer sa paume sur son front, atterrée, et Charles baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

\- Oh, Charles… Qui donc ?

\- Moira MacTaggert.

Raven pencha la tête sur le côté, pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Moira personnellement, mais dans leur sphère, tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins les réputations de chacun.

\- Hmm, fit-elle, dubitative. Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine si tu étais tombé sur Emma Frost…

Emma Frost était connue pour être glaciale et hautaine. Elle ne rechignerait certainement pas à un mariage arrangé, pourvu qu'elle grimpe dans les échelons de la société tout en s'enrichissant.

\- Vu comme ça, fit Charles en frissonnant. Mais effectivement, je suis plutôt chanceux d'avoir épousé Moira.

Raven hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

\- Et la bonne nouvelle ? »

Charles sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Il laissa l'image de l'apprenti architecte l'envahir, s'autorisa à se souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, se remémora son sourire inimitable et ses yeux perçants. Il sourit à Raven, le regard rempli d'une tendresse infinie.

« J'ai rencontré Erik », dit-il simplement.

Les yeux de Raven s'agrandirent, et elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, avant d'assaillir Charles de questions.

« Quand ? Où ? Comment est-il ? Qu'a-t-il dit de ta situation ? L'as-tu dit à Moira ? Est-ce que…

\- Du calme, l'interrompit Charles avec un léger rire. Il y a tout juste deux semaines, ici même. Il travaillait sur le chantier de rénovation, en tant que futur architecte. Il est aussi peu réjoui que moi concernant mon mariage. Et bien sûr, je l'ai dit à Moira, et elle m'a donné sa bénédiction.

\- Tu es _vraiment_ chanceux de l'avoir épousée elle et non une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Charles soupira, puis se redressa et offrit son bras à sa sœur pour l'entraîner dans le manoir. Chaque chose en son temps.

« Je l'ignore encore. En attendant, entrons. Je vais te présenter Moira. »

oOo

Même si l'humeur de Charles était globalement morose, la présence de Raven contribuait beaucoup à l'égayer, et à alléger l'atmosphère du manoir. La jeune fille était pleine d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, et elle ne laissait pas Charles se retirer pour broyer du noir dans son coin. En quelques jours à peine, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Moira malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Charles en était heureux. Sa sœur n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres jeunes femmes en dehors de son pensionnat, et il savait par sa sœur que lesdites camarades n'étaient pas des plus intéressantes. Malgré tout, il était attristé de voir que Moira s'intégrait si bien à leur famille alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû en faire partie, tandis qu'Erik ne serait jamais accepté alors que sa place était parmi eux…

« Charles, tu es encore en train de ruminer tes soucis, lâcha Raven d'un ton réprobateur en se plantant devant le fauteuil où son frère était installé.

\- Mmh ? » fit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle, encore plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête, une expression d'indulgence sévère sur son visage juvénile. Charles ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer.

« A chaque fois que tu fais cette tête, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute par sa mère.

\- On se demande pourquoi ça te fait rire, dans ce cas, rétorqua la jeune fille en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Charles sourit.

\- Parce que tu es ma petite sœur, Raven. Le côté impressionnant en est légèrement diminué. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre qui pourrait bien te redonner le sourire, annonça Raven d'un air malicieux.

Charles se redressa dans son siège, soudain intéressé.

\- Hank ?

\- Hank, confirma Raven avec un immense sourire. Je lui ai écrit dès que je suis revenue ici, et il vient de me répondre. Il nous propose de dîner ensemble demain soir ! »

Effectivement, la nouvelle aida considérablement Charles à oublier ses tracas. Il se leva et pressa l'épaule de sa sœur d'une main.

« Réponds-lui vite, si tu veux que ta missive arrive à temps. Je suppose que tu lui as dit pour Moira ?

\- Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? Il faut qu'elle nous accompagne, absolument ! » répliqua Raven en fronçant les sourcils, mais son ton était joueur.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant, laissant Charles songeur.

Le lendemain soir, Charles, Moira et Raven saluèrent les parents Xavier et montèrent en voiture pour se rendre en ville. Charles avait simplement dit qu'ils allaient dîner avec un ami, et qu'il emmenait Raven pour lui faire le plaisir de sortir un peu ; ils n'auraient probablement pas accepté le fait que ce soit Raven qui ait pris l'initiative d'une telle sortie – quelle indécence ! Heureusement, l'explication de Charles était satisfaisante, même si leur père se montra vaguement désapprobateur.

Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent donc Hank dans une petite brasserie en centre-ville, évitant les restaurants huppés où ils risquaient de croiser des connaissances indésirables. Avant que l'ingénieur n'ait pu dire un mot, Raven lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui faisant prendre une superbe teinte cramoisie.

« Raven ! protesta-t-il faiblement, mais ses yeux étaient doux, et il ne pouvait masquer son sourire.

Charles intervint, et serra vigoureusement la main de son ami.

\- Hank, je suis heureux de te revoir !

\- Charles, l'université est bien vide sans toi, répliqua le jeune homme. Elle le sera encore plus quand je l'aurai quittée ! Mais présente-moi plutôt ta charmante épouse.

Charles passa galamment un bras derrière les épaules de Moira pour la laisser passer devant lui.

\- Hank, voici Moira, mon épouse. Moira, je te présente Hank McCoy, un ami très cher. Nous avons étudié ensemble, même si dans des domaines séparés.

\- Enchanté, fit Hank en embrassant la main de la jeune femme, qui rosit.

\- Charles, ton ami a d'aussi bonnes manières que toi. Charmée », répondit-elle à Hank avec un sourire.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, manifestement gêné par le compliment, et désigna la porte d'entrée du restaurant d'un geste un peu fébrile.

« Eh bien, entrons, entrons. J'ai réservé une table pour nous quatre. »

Ils furent installés par un serveur en bras de chemise et tablier blanc à une table près des fenêtres, et la discussion ne tarda pas à être animée. Raven et Hank se dévoraient des yeux ; ils n'avaient que peu d'occasions de se voir, et à chaque fois, Charles était émerveillé devant leurs échanges silencieux. Et aujourd'hui, il comprenait cette alchimie si particulière entre eux. Il connaissait la sensation presque palpable d'un lien entre deux êtres. Brusquement, il espéra qu'il aurait l'opportunité, un jour, d'emmener Erik dîner avec eux, de leur présenter, et d'échanger des regards par-dessus leurs assiettes. Toujours dans sa poche, le morceau de papier portant l'adresse d'Erik semblait peser une tonne.

La voix de Hank le ramena à la réalité, alors qu'il expliquait à Moira en quoi consistait son travail.

« Jusqu'à récemment, je faisais de la recherche dans les laboratoires de l'université. Je touche un peu à tout, ce n'est donc pas évident de définir précisément mon domaine… Je suis quelque part entre la mécanique et la chimie. Je suis particulièrement spécialisé dans les moteurs et plus spécifiquement les moteurs d'avion, mais je pourrais aussi travailler dans l'industrie pharmaceutique… Hum, j'ai l'impression de beaucoup m'étaler. Faites-moi taire, voulez-vous ? conclut-il en marmonnant.

\- Hank refuse d'admettre qu'il est un génie, glissa Charles en resservant du vin à la tablée.

\- Un simple homme à tout faire, rectifia Hank, mais les autres ne furent pas dupes.

\- Et maintenant ? interrogea Moira. Vous avez dit que vous faisiez ça jusqu'à récemment. Que faites-vous à présent ?

Le visage de Hank se fit plus sérieux, et il observa longuement Raven, avant de se tourner vers Charles.

\- C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je vous ai invités – outre la simple envie de vous voir, évidemment. Comme je l'ai dit au début de la soirée, je vais quitter l'université. On m'a offert un poste extrêmement intéressant en développement aéronautique, dans une organisation rattachée au gouvernement. Le projet est bien évidemment confidentiel, je ne peux donc vous en dire plus là-dessus, mais ce n'est pas l'important… J'ai signé le contrat avant-hier. Je vais passer l'été à alterner entre l'université et mon nouvel emploi, le temps que les installations soient finalisées, puis je travaillerai à plein temps là-bas à partir de début septembre. »

Alors que Moira et Raven le félicitaient, Charles était à peu près sûr de ce qui allait suivre, et il fit signe à son ami de continuer, impatient. Hank hocha la tête et reprit la parole.

« C'est un travail discret – même chef de projet, je reste chercheur, et je ne serai pas haut placé avant longtemps, peut-être même jamais. Mais… C'est bien payé, largement même, et c'est une position idéale, je crois. »

Il se tourna vers Raven, et lui sourit un peu nerveusement.

« Je sais qu'il reste encore un an ou deux avant que tes parents ne t'y poussent, mais je suis certain qu'ils réfléchissent déjà à ton mariage. A présent, j'ai peut-être un argument pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. Raven, si tu le veux bien, j'ai l'intention de demander ta main à ton père. »

Raven laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et enlaça Hank, nichant son visage dans son cou. Le jeune homme rougit violemment, mais son sourire étincelait.

« Bien sûr que je le veux, imbécile », murmura-t-elle en se reculant, les yeux brillants.

Charles applaudit, suivi de Moira.

« Hank, mon ami, je suis à la fois incroyablement heureux et fier de toi. Tu n'as même pas bafouillé, plaisanta-t-il.

\- J'ai travaillé mon texte, répliqua celui-ci sans quitter Raven des yeux.

Celle-ci retenait visiblement ses larmes, et s'épongea le coin des yeux avec sa serviette.

« Tu m'avais donné une autre raison pour cette invitation, Hank, fit-elle mine de râler, mais rien ne pouvait effacer son air extatique.

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher la surprise », répondit-il en lui embrassant la tempe, soudain enhardi.

Ils poursuivirent leurs repas, plongés dans une douce euphorie. Charles espérait de tout son cœur que Hank parviendrait à obtenir l'approbation de leur père pour épouser Raven. Au moins un de ses deux enfants serait alors parfaitement heureux. Si sa sœur y parvenait, alors Charles se contenterait volontiers de son mariage. Il retint un ricanement triste à cette pensée. Non, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en contenter, pas à présent qu'il connaissait Erik, mais… il ferait semblant. Tant pis. Si ça pouvait être un argument de plus pour que sa petite sœur puisse épouser qui bon lui semblait, il suivrait les désirs de son père à la lettre.

« Charles, je te _sens_ réfléchir d'ici, lui reprocha Raven en lui lançant un regard ennuyé. N'envisage même pas de sacrifier ton propre bonheur pour le mien.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! protesta-t-il, sidéré.

\- Mais je te connais trop bien, et tu n'es pas exactement imprévisible. Hank a une proposition à te faire. Moira, j'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas d'y avoir réfléchi…

Moira et Charles froncèrent les sourcils de concert, intrigués. Hank reprit la parole.

\- Effectivement. Raven m'a expliqué les circonstances de ton mariage, et j'ai une éventuelle piste pour toi. Moira, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas vexée parce que nous essayons de libérer Charles de votre union…

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Hank, si Charles est libéré, je le serai aussi. Je ne suis pas plus heureuse que lui de ce mariage. Expliquez donc votre idée, fit-elle, sérieuse.

Hank opina, l'air soulagé.

\- Parfait. Charles, il est possible d'annuler un mariage. Je ne parle pas de divorce, je parle bien d'annulation. C'est-à-dire que le mariage sera considéré comme n'ayant jamais existé.

Charles haussa un sourcil.

\- Et comment s'y prend-on ? Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas simplement exiger la chose ?

\- Il y a plusieurs motifs possibles. En ce qui vous concerne, vous pouvez invoquer le non-consentement, ou, eh bien… le refus de procréer, ou la… l'impossibilité physique de procréer, lâcha Hank, encore une fois écarlate.

Moira rougit elle aussi, mais Charles tenta d'ignorer le fait que l'on parlait de sa propre impuissance, à table, et devant sa jeune sœur de surcroît.

\- Je… Je crois que le refus de procréer serait le plus plausible, fit-il tandis que Raven riait sous cape. Est-ce vraiment envisageable ? Hank, comment se fait-il que tu sois si informé sur la question ?

Hank et Raven échangèrent un regard entendu et légèrement embarrassé.

\- Je… Nous… Je me suis renseigné. Au cas où... »

Charles éclata de rire, et se couvrit le visage d'une main.

« Je vois. Mes parents n'ont donc aucune chance d'avoir une quelconque autorité sur le mariage de Raven. C'est parfait, déclara-t-il, toujours en train de pouffer.

\- Il est hors de question que j'épouse qui que ce soit d'autre que Hank, Charles. Tu comprends, maintenant, répliqua Raven tranquillement.

Moira hocha la tête, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je… Eh bien, je vous remercie, Hank. Cette possibilité me semble exploitable… Comment procède-t-on exactement ?

\- Le refus de procréer vient clairement de moi, Moira, intervint Charles. Je te l'ai dit, je refuse que tu paies pour mes failles, et surtout, je ne voudrais pas que le motif de cette annulation puisse un jour te porter préjudice. Je suppose que nous devons nous rendre devant une autorité compétente et placer notre requête ?

\- Exactement, confirma Hank. Le prêtre qui vous a uni, donc, et le maire. Je crains que les procédures soient un peu complexes, mais je suppose que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Charles, crois-tu que tes parents le prendront mal ?

\- Oh, certainement, répondit le jeune homme. Pas autant que si je demandais le divorce, mais… ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- Justement, Charles, intervint Moira. Si je fais la demande d'annulation moi-même, peut-être que tes parents t'en voudront moins ?

\- Je l'ignore. Peut-être. Mais je préfère avoir des remords que des regrets ; si tu es prête à tenter, alors faisons-le. »

Charles, Moira et Raven rentrèrent au manoir Xavier dans une ambiance électrique, pleine d'anticipation. Le jeune couple passa les jours suivants à établir leur plan d'action, décidant du discours à tenir et des arguments à apporter. Lorsque tout fut prêt, Moira et Charles se firent leurs adieux, sachant qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement pas de sitôt après les événements qui allaient suivre. La jeune femme rendit ensuite visite à ses parents pour leur annoncer la décision – qu'elle fit passer pour sienne.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les discussions furent houleuses entre les deux familles. Le père de Charles se montra extrêmement vexé que la demande d'annulation soit faite par l'épouse de son fils, et en même temps, il reprocha à Charles de ne faire aucun effort. Pourquoi diable refusait-il de faire des enfants ?! Moira était pourtant une épouse tout à fait convenable ! Bon, mis à part son impudence indécente. Comment osait-elle demander à rompre son union avec Charles ? De leur côté, les parents de Moira tenaient à peu près le même discours, et le dialogue entre les deux parties était donc particulièrement contre-productif.

Charles et Moira faisaient tout pour calmer le jeu, expliquant que ce n'était la faute de personne. Cette union ne pouvait pas fonctionner, et il valait mieux l'annuler avant que les dégâts soient irréparables.

Finalement, les parents de Moira capitulèrent, déclarant que leur fille étant toujours pure, ils n'auraient aucun mal à la remarier, et que Charles ne faisait que gaspiller une chance inestimable ; et au terme d'un procès interminable, l'annulation fut prononcée.

oOo

Lorsque la famille Xavier revint au manoir ce soir-là, l'atmosphère était pesante et nerveuse. La mère de Charles se retira rapidement dans sa chambre, épuisée par le procès et les disputes ; elle avait été en faveur de l'annulation dans la diplomatie et la politesse dès le début, comme la mère de Moira, mais leurs époux en avaient fait un combat de coqs.

Raven et Charles restèrent donc au salon avec leur père, qui s'était effondré dans son fauteuil d'un air noir.

« Charles, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Peut-être que Moira n'était en effet pas adaptée pour toi, malgré mes espoirs. Mais je refuse que tu m'humilies encore une fois de la sorte.

\- Père, vous m'en voyez navré. J'espérais ne pas en arriver à ces extrémités. Mais puisque vous me mettez en garde, je vais le faire également, répondit-il en tentant de ne pas flancher sous le regard dur de son père. Je ne veux pas me marier. Je suivrai tous vos autres désirs, je prendrai votre suite à la tête de votre entreprise, je serai votre digne héritier, mais ne m'imposez pas de nouvelle épouse. Je n'en veux pas.

Le père se frotta le visage et se redressa.

\- Et comment perpétueras-tu ma lignée, dans ce cas ? Charles, tu es mon fils, mon héritier. Tu dois avoir des enfants à ton tour pour faire prospérer la famille Xavier.

\- Père, vous avez également une fille. Serait-ce inenvisageable qu'elle – non, je vous en prie, laissez-moi finir – qu'elle prenne mon rôle ? Ou ses enfants, lorsqu'ils seront en âge ? Père, soyez honnête : vous _savez_ que Raven serait bien plus apte que moi à reprendre votre flambeau. Je suis conscient que c'est inhabituel, et peut-être impensable, mais songez-y. Elle sait prendre des décisions rapides, et se trompe rarement ; elle a de l'autorité, et un caractère fort. Quant à moi, je suis timide, peu sûr de moi dès que je sors de mon domaine de compétences, et je ne saurais diriger un conseil d'administration bien plus expérimenté que moi.

\- Charles, tout ce que tu dis est vrai, mais Raven est une _femme_. Tout ce qu'elle possède reviendra à son mari.

\- Et si son mari y renonçait ?

Le père de Charles laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

\- Ha ! Y renoncer ? Qui renoncerait à une telle aubaine ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Charles en haussant les épaules, ne voulant pas trop tenter le diable en citant Hank. Mais ça ne coûte rien de demander.

Raven s'agita sur son tabouret. Elle s'était installée au piano, dos au clavier, tandis que Charles était resté debout au milieu de la pièce, face à leur père.

\- Père, si vous me permettez, osa-t-elle. Outre les qualités qu'à citées Charles, j'ai _envie_ de diriger l'entreprise Xavier, contrairement à lui. Cela fait une grosse différence. Et vous pouvez tout à fait imposer comme clause du contrat de mariage que l'entreprise ne reviendra pas à mon mari, mais restera mienne avant de passer à mes enfants ? Si vous me présentez vous-même au conseil d'administration, je ne doute pas qu'ils m'acceptent. En revanche, si Charles décide, une fois qu'il aura les pleins pouvoirs, de quitter son poste en ma faveur, je n'aurai pas le même soutien…

\- Serait-ce une menace, ma fille ?

\- Absolument pas, Père, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire charmant. C'est simplement une éventualité.

Il se leva, étira son dos, et haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Je vais y songer, mais aucun prétendant n'acceptera de renoncer à ses droits. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Raven et Charles seuls.

« Un point de plus pour Hank, souffla Charles avec un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? répliqua Raven en retenant son sourire. Tu n'as pas un Erik à aller voir ? »

oOo

Cœur battant, Charles prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle devant la porte dont la peinture crème s'écaillait légèrement. L'hôtel particulier dans lequel il se trouvait avait été extrêmement cossu des années plus tôt, mais la famille qui le possédait avait fait faillite et avait dû le revendre. Le bâtiment avait été divisé en une dizaine d'appartements individuels, perdant peu à peu de sa superbe. Aujourd'hui, c'était un immeuble comme un autre. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus prisé de la ville, mais c'était loin d'être un taudis.

Charles lut plusieurs fois le nom gravé sur la petite plaque apposée juste sous le judas, et sourit. Ça faisait des semaines à présent qu'il attendait ce moment, et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il avait l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer tant l'anticipation le troublait. Il éleva sa main droite, qu'il avait ouvertement débarrassée du bracelet de soie bleue, et sa manche de chemise retombait juste assez pour dévoiler un E majuscule. Charles frappa à la porte.

Des pas se firent entendre à l'intérieur, suivis d'un cliquetis de serrure, et enfin, le battant s'ouvrit. Dans l'encadrement, Erik resta figé pendant un instant, avant de tirer Charles à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Il claqua la porte, y plaqua le jeune noble éberlué, et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il le libéra, les lèvres déjà rouges de Charles avaient pris une délicieuse teinte, assortie à ses joues, et ses yeux brillaient d'impatience.

« Tu as mis du temps, lâcha Erik, toujours collé contre lui, à deux doigts de prendre sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi », répliqua Charles dans un murmure.

Il repoussa doucement Erik par les épaules, puis il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, se régalant du contact. L'apprenti saisit ses mains, et nota immédiatement ce qui était à repérer.

« Tu ne portes plus ton alliance.

\- Non.

\- Ni ta bande.

\- Non plus.

\- Tu es à moi, maintenant. »

oOo

Lorsque l'aube commença à éclairer la chambre, chatouillant une jambe exposée, une épaule nue, Charles ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vaguement, protestant mollement contre la lumière. Puis un bras le saisit et le ramena à sa place, et le jeune homme se blottit contre le corps chaud de son amant. Les draps les couvraient à peine, dévoilant sans pudeur la fièvre et l'intensité de la nuit qui s'achevait.

Charles sentit une bouche embrasser sa tempe, et il sourit en émergeant encore un peu de son demi-sommeil. Il roula sur le dos et attira Erik vers lui. Celui-ci vint s'allonger sur lui, l'ancrant dans le matelas de tout son poids. Il caressa les épaules pâles de Charles, puis s'appuya sur ses coudes, encadrant le visage du jeune noble. Puis il pencha la tête, et l'embrassa. Longuement, tendrement, profitant de la chaleur et de l'état encore second dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Leurs muscles protestaient délicieusement après l'effort de la nuit passée, mais leurs corps s'accordaient à merveille, se nouant et se dénouant dans une inimitable osmose.

Tout en se laissant envahir de sensations et de baisers, et tout en rendant autant qu'il recevait, Charles songea que le bonheur devait à peu près ressembler à ce qu'il ressentait. Tout n'était pas parfait, loin s'en fallait, même, mais il était jeune, il était libre, et il était entre les bras de son âme-sœur.

Et sur sa peau couverte de sueur et de frissons, sur son poignet droit, luisaient doucement les quatre lettres qui avaient tout changé.

Erik.

 **oOo**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) par là ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non ! Les retours constructifs sont toujours appréciés.**

 **A une prochaine fois :)**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
